vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Song article guideline
This article is the guideline upon which all song pages are to be built upon. Please remember to be objective; don't state personal opinions within the article. (For instance, don't say "This is a wonderful song" or "This is a horrible cover.) Keep opinions in the comments. BLANK song pages with nothing in them will be marked as spam unless a sign is present. "If users can work as fast as they can with it, allow it." Please put some effort into making new song pages; make it more than just the song box and lyrics. Also note that each song page should have at least one derivative present, if possible. Template / Layout Here's the basic structure of a song page. Feel free to copy and paste it if you're building a new article. Background Succeeding versions Lyrics Derivatives Other media appearances Gallery External links *[ Link name] Category:Original songs Category: songs Category:Songs featuring About song titles To keep consistency, song titles will be treated similar to lyric content, meaning the Wikia doesn't include 'translated' titles because the interpretation and translation can vary, especially when the song includes wordplay or complex metaphors that can't be translated accurately. *Translated titles should go in the Song box. If there is more than one known English title, then go with the most popular form and add additional translations to the Background section of the page. For example, 愛言葉 is more notably known as "Ai Kotoba", and not as "Love Words". **Primarily, song titles should be as followed: "Japanese_(Romaji)" or "Written_language_(Romanization)" **The exceptions are song titles presented in Katakana. Thus "Japanese katakana_(Translated language)", usually the language is English, but it isn't uncommon to have French, Spanish, or German titles. **If a song title contains a mix of Kanji, Hiragana, and Katakana, then concentrate on translating katakana to the mentioned language. *Do notice that this wiki's main audience is English speakers. This is, after all, an English wiki. When a song title is translated or romanized, a redirect page should be created. See how to redirect a page by reading this: **English example: is to be redirected to **Romanized example: is to be redirected to This type of redirecting also includes titles in Korean, Chinese, Spanish, and so on. See the Category:Song redirects list, to properly sort these translated and romanized titles. About the Song box The is a customizable template that condenses and summarizes the basic information of the song and allows the embedding of links. *'link' (necessary): The links to the original video. If an author in Niconico also publishes his/her works in YouTube, please link the video to YouTube, and not the reprint. When used, the link appears directly below the song box and above the mentioned optional broadcast parameters. **OPTIONAL: Songs with subtitles would be better. *'singer' (necessary): The "singer" section is where you should put the VOCALOIDs/Singers (or performer, as is appropriate, for example a Piano version) **OPTIONAL: Other singers involved (not the main singer) e.g. Choir, talkloid, etc. *'producer' (necessary): The composer of the songs. The necessary ones are: composer, lyricist, and illustrators. *'songtitle' (necessary): The original title of the song. **OPTIONAL: If the title is in Japanese, put the Romaji and English titles there as well.) *'uploaddate' and viewcount, both hidden behind the #if parser. It is meant to present Upload date and View count of the video. When not used, it appears as a thin black bar below the title section. *'image' (optional): The "image" section is where you should put your image in. Simply upload a photo / image representation of the song here. *'color' (optional): The color of: Singer, title, producer, and links. See the Color Guide page for help. **OPTIONAL: Match the color in the song box, with the derivative box. ---- *OTHER URL PARAMETERS: Optional, just shrinking down to the id number. **'nnd_id:' Video's Niconico ID, generally starts with sm or nm and is followed by a numeric sequence. When filled it makes appear the video's link in NND. **'yt_id:' A sequence of characters that identifies a video in YouTube. If filled it makes appear the video's YouTube Link, also allows load the video's thumbnail from YT if the "image" field is empty. **'bb_id:' Video's bilibili ID, from what is understood these links start with av, they are currently incorporated into the template, so you only need to add the video's id number. Similar to YouTube parameter. **'sc_id:' SoundCloud ID. This follows the format / (as seen in the URL). **'etc:' Et cetera parameter, appears at the bottom of the mentioned broadcast links. Can be used for whatever suits the editor, is invisible when not in use. **'_comment:' These parameters allow a written note at the right of the broadcast's link. About the Background Background '' provides information about the song that is more in depth than goes in the song box. Some things that can be talked about: *Producer / author's comments (source: In the comment / video description of the video, or the author's mylist comment) *Album listings *Nico Nico Weekly Ranking records *The plot to the song. If it's a series, a link to the series is encouraged. *Musical genre, instruments mainly used, song tempo, mood *Information about the PV *Controversies / issues regarding the song *A link to the VOCALOID singing the song's "songs featuring page" (if the song is in the page) *Album-exclusive derivatives (just mention them, don't link to illegal reprints) '''These points are mainly guides; and are all optional'. If there's any other information relevant that you consider relevant, it can be added here. About the Succeeding versions This section is for official later versions of the song. This means versions done by the same author or versions officially associated with the author. Use the template for this section. Songs / videos that go to the Succeeding versions include: *Remix / remasters of the song *Append / demo versions of the song *Producer's self covers *Promotional Videos (a common example is Exit Tunes' PVs; usually, they would upload a short PV of the song featured in their album) Notice: Please do not use in this section, as it is deprecated and being slowly phased out. About the Lyrics The Wikia doesn't includes translation of the lyrics because the interpretation and translation can vary, especially when the song includes wordplay or complexes metaphors that can't be translated accurately. The only exceptions are if the Producer released an official translation of the lyrics or the lyrics were approved by the Producer with the help of a translator. In the case of the languages with a different kind of characters and alphabet, like the Japanese or Korean, it's obligatory add the romanization of the lyric, in parallel. You can follow the next example that shows how to add the Japanese and Romaji lyrics of a song: Japanese and Romaji lyrics Simply copy paste the Japanese lyrics and romaji to the space provided. *For both methods, the original raw language always comes first. *Next comes the romaji, just below the original lyrics. *For the table method, you can induce a line break, by adding a "br" or ":" tag. TABLE With this, the page should now look like: TABLE Language, Romanization, Translated lyrics Same as above, only this time with three cells to the table. TABLE With this, the page should now look like: TABLE Sharing chorus/bridge This shows how to insert a chorus/bridge to two set of lyrics. TABLE With this, the page should now look like: TABLE About the Derivatives section This section is for derivatives of the song. These include remixes, arrangements, fanmade PVs, dance PVs, covers, and spin-offs. Derivatives are presented with the template, created specifically for this purpose. Below its the source code and a brief use of the template. Any derivative listed must show some effort, either in the tuning or in the video. It may not be perfect, but it should be obvious the derivative author did his/her best with it. So basically, if a derivative is really, obviously low-quality, do not list it. Additionally, official games PVs and concert footage should not be included in this section, and album-exclusive derivatives should simply be mentioned in the article's Background section. In order to keep the page from breaking, place at the very end of the Derivatives section (unless you are using , in which case is not needed). Notice: Please do not use in this section, as it is deprecated and being slowly phased out. Derivatives *'title' (necessary): The title of the derivative. For example, "Piko's Cover", or "Glider's Fanmade PV", etc. The romaji (english) is available if the original derivative's title is specific. *'nnd_id' (optional; depending on where the derivative is uploaded): A Niconico reprint / link to the derivative. *'yt_id' (optional; depending on where the derivative is uploaded): A YouTube reprint / link to the derivative. *'bb_id' (optional; depending on where the derivative is uploaded): A bilibili reprint / link to the derivative. *'sc_id' (optional; depending on where the derivative is uploaded): A SoundCloud reprint / link to the derivative. *'etc:' Et cetera parameter, appears at the bottom of the mentioned broadcast links. Can be used for whatever suits the editor; is invisible when not in use. *'_comment:' These parameters allow a written note at the right of the broadcast's link. *'singer' (optional; depending on the type of derivative): The singers in the derivative. *'author' (necessary): The uploader / producer / illustrator of the derivative. *'category' (necessary): There are several groups to the derivative. Some of the groups include: Chorus, VOCALOID cover, Human cover, Hand-drawn PV, MMD PV, Cosplay PV, -Project DIVA- extend PV, Arrangement, etc. *'description' (optional): A brief explanation explaining the derivative. *'color' (optional): The color to the header / title in the template. See the Color Guide page for help. Derivatives tabber For pages with more than a few derivatives, tabs need to be utilized. Of course, there's a special template for this: . Just put the derivatives in the proper categories and voila! About Other media appearances This is the place for listing (in prose form) a song's concert appearances and appearances in/as any novels, manga, sheet music collections, plays, etc. Do not include offsite links to concert videos, as they are highly prone to deletion for copyright infringement. Additionally, please do not use the Derivatives template in this section. About the Game list Game appearances should be listed in , along with URLs to the relevant Nico and/or YouTube footage. More parameters: With Niconico and YouTube, you will not needs to include the full URLs, just the identifiers. Nico's will generally start with nm or sm followed by a random string of numbers/letters, while YouTube's will just be the string of numbers/letters that follow watch?v=. About Trivia Although they are present on some pages, Trivia sections are discouraged. Most of the time their information can be included in the background section. There are special cases, however, where a Trivia section is necessary, such as "ダブルラリアット (Double Lariat)". About the Gallery You can use the following template or file This section is for displaying relevant images related to the song. Notice that fanart is forbidden in this section, whether if it's related to the song or not (the image must be official or have some degree of validity). Some valid options for this sections are: *Promotional artwork or images done by the persons who participated in the song. *If the song is featured anywhere in a Project Diva game, the modules for the song. *If the song is featured anywhere in a concert, the concert costumes. *If the illustrator of the song has made any work / doujinshi, a cover of the song. *If the song has related merchandising like figurines. *If the song has images related to the previous cases, like the concept arts that inspired a particular Project Diva's module, or a image that inspired a particular figurine. Remember, these points are mainly guides; and are all optional. About the External links The External links section lists relevant links to the song. Try to keep the links as simple as possible; see Wikipedia:External links#External links section. Some possibilities: *Anything by the producer that was referred to in the article (ex. blog post by the producer explaining the song's meaning, etc.) *Image or concept art the PV illustrator/animator/whatever has uploaded *@wiki - Hatsune Miku Wiki Page (http://www5.atwiki.jp/hmiku/) *Lyrics source *Link to purchase song single if there is one (Please note the word single. Do not link to albums with the song on it. Albums include more than one song, not just the one in the article. "Singles" that are listed as singles but include more than one song are fine, but not albums.) *Official karaoke/off-vocal download *Sheet music *Nico Nico Pedia article (http://dic.nicovideo.jp/) *Pixpedia article (http://en.dic.pixiv.net/) Categorizing All song pages must be in a category. These are the primarily used categories. Category:Original songs Category: songs Category:Songs featuring See ' ' for a listing of available categories to sort a song page. Category:Vocaloid Wiki Manual of Style